


微风港散步

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 紧跟时事（？）纪念神盾solo成功，给功臣老七一篇比较愉快（？）的当攻的文。低俗兔男郎梗，大量恶趣味小スカ描写，古兰/姬塔联手调教罗贝利亚的侧面描写有。所以……R-18G外加Underage注意【





	微风港散步

巡视了一圈停泊在微风港的格兰赛法，确认团员们都已离船的希耶提正准备踏上舷梯，却被一声意外的呼唤止住了脚步。

“喂——希耶提希耶提！”

故意压低的声音来自斜后方，希耶提倒退一步，刚好可以看到姬塔从舱门里探出的半个身子。

“怎么了？团长……酱？”

有什么不对。

微妙的违和感让希耶提皱起眉头，姬塔脸上只能用贼兮兮来形容的得意笑脸更是让他警铃大作。再一次仔细端详少女，从她的衣着来看，今天的职业是兔子——不对。

眼皮猛地一跳，希耶提简直想马上掉头就走。

姬塔头顶的兔子耳朵不见了。

身上穿的不是那件让人大饱眼福的高叉紧身衣，而是古兰那套对她来说略显宽大的白色西服。

更不要提那道自后方投落在少女身上，显然不属于舱室本身的阴影。

“团长酱我忽然想起有急事——”

“过来！”

姬塔瞬间目露凶光，母豹似地发出低吼，直到看起来一脸不情不愿的天星剑王拖着步子走到她触手可及的位置，才缓和了表情，露出能让无数人神魂颠倒的甜美微笑。

“希耶提大哥哥啊——”

“是。”

努力不抬起眼睛去看那个站在姬塔身后阴影里微微发抖的家伙，希耶提完——全不想知道那个人渣的颤抖是因为兴奋还是别的什么原因，尽量心平气和，将视线完全集中在自家团长身上。

“虽然今天是我们放假的日子，但是！有个很重要的团长特殊任务要交给你哦！”

“呃……谢谢？我可以不……”

接吗两个字还没说出口，就被理所当然地打断。心情超好的姬塔用力拉住希耶提的手，回头向船舱里快乐地招了招手：“听到了吗？小兔子快点出来，见见你今天的饲育员吧！”

即便早有预感，但是看到那个比自己还高了两公分的成年人类男性头顶兔子耳朵、一脸娇羞地挪出船舱的模样，希耶提依然忍不住眼前一黑。

原本属于少女的白色兔女郎服装再怎么放宽也好，对罗贝利亚健实的肉体来说实在是太小了。勉勉强强绷紧到了极致的衣物，上端只能堪堪遮住胸前两点，稍一动弹便能将闪着柔光的银色乳钉看得一清二楚。

身体本能比断线的理性更快做出反应，希耶提猛然一步抢上，拉住魔术师宽大的斗篷外套，狠狠往中间一拉，遮住了那身辣眼睛的装束。被抓住衣袍的魔术师一反常态地老实，只是发出一声“啊呜♡”喘息，让希耶提压低声线爆出的一声“你闭嘴！”凶到了空处。

希耶提死死闭上眼睛，努力忘掉刚才烙印进视网膜的景象，用力扭过头后才重新张开双眼。依然站在两人身边的姬塔背着双手，笑眯眯的，显得很是骄傲。

“怎么样啊？希耶提，我和古兰花了一个晚上临时改造出来的小兔子可爱吧？”

狗屁！

差点爆粗的希耶提差点一口气上不来把自己哽死，而那个不知廉耻的混蛋竟捏着嗓子，配合着姬塔的发言挤出一声甜腻鸣叫：“喵~♡”

“你他妈的到底是猫还是兔子啊混蛋！！！”

“啊呀，不用那么激动的哦？”

少女笑吟吟地伸出食指，指腹沿着男人的喉结一路挑上，逼着天星剑王抬起下巴，身后仿佛有一条小小的恶魔尾巴在得意晃动：“居然被刺激到喘成这样，希耶提大哥哥真是个色胚呢。”

“我这是被你们气的！”

啊可恶脑子都要不正常了！希耶提尽量以不过分猛烈的动作逃开姬塔的手指，低声咒骂，试图把只穿着皮靴、外袍、兔耳朵和那件辣眼睛兔女郎装的罗贝利亚推回船舱，却被团长不容分说地握住了手腕。

“不行哦。”

少女微笑着，明明是回复系职业，手上的力道却硬是捏出了拳得意的味道，让天星剑王脸色发青。

“兔子是，需要放出甲板散步的生物啊。”

希耶提足足花了半分钟才找回自己的语言能力，一时也顾不得那个贴过来抱住自己另一只手臂挨挨擦擦的家伙，只觉得脚下的甲板似乎变成了某种不知名的异形生物，黏腻柔软，让人完全无法站稳。

“……团长酱你认真的吗？”

这里可是交通枢纽微风港最繁忙的骑空艇港口之一，同等规格的骑空艇密密麻麻地停泊在一起，彼此船身之间仅留有可供垂直起降的最低限度距离。架设有望远镜的船坞瞭望台可以确实地观测到港内所有船只甲板上的异动，更不用说相邻的骑空艇，对面甲板上发生了什么只凭肉眼便能看得一清二楚。

“当然呀！”

少女无情地击碎了希耶提仅存的希望：“反正罗贝利亚的外袍那么宽大，不靠近看根本看不清楚里边是什么模样嘛。再说了，现在已经快夏天了，穿少一点对他身体也有好处呀。”

人类与人类之间的脑回路居然存在着如此深远的鸿沟，当年能把四大种族捏合到一处的霸空战争真是了不起……希耶提遭受重击的神智不受控制地陷入逃避模式，却被手掌的诡异触感硬生生拉回现实。

显然已经彻底情动的魔术师整个人趴进了天星剑王怀里，发出软绵绵的呻吟。他将脑袋埋进希耶提的肩窝，湿热的鼻息在锁骨处制造出一片黏湿。塌下来的腰肢充满情色意味地缓缓摇动，挺立的性器顶进希耶提两腿之间，磨蹭着他尚未有所反应的分身。

而希耶提此刻偏偏动弹不得——撩起罗贝利亚身后斗篷的姬塔拉住他的手，用力抓住了那个不对头到了极点的白色兔尾巴。

兔尾巴的表面极其可疑地湿透了，原本毛蓬蓬的软毛彼此黏连，乱七八糟地倒伏着。希耶提试图抽回手，却被姬塔不容拒绝地扣住，用力往下一按。

“啊……啊啊——！”

趴在希耶提怀里的罗贝利亚被这一下子整得猛然一抖，发出不成声的哀鸣，十指差点扯烂希耶提背上的披风。股间传来一阵过于鲜明的温热濡湿触感，顺着两人交缠在一处的腿脚蜿蜒而下。

妈的。

希耶提仰天长叹，伸手揽住呜咽着眼看就要滑下去的罗贝利亚，免得那个还被自己和姬塔死死抓在手里的“兔尾巴”因为体位变化再对他产生什么不良刺激。

“你们都干了些什么啊……”

“没什么？就是和古兰一起养小兔子而已。啊，难道说希耶提不喜欢兔子？那，你是猫派还是狗派呀，我和古兰下次帮你再养一次，现在就先用这只不中用的小兔子将就着吧。”

希耶提重重叹气，怀里的魔术师还在呜呜低鸣着拱来拱去，腿间的热度半点都没下去。用力把这家伙的脸扳起来，就会发现那双湿润的浅绿色双瞳压根就没对上过焦——方才一直受到服装因素影响，没去好好观察这家伙，真是失策了。

“……你们到底喂他吃了什么？”

“欸？为什么要这样问？

“平时他要是被搞失禁，早就哭得吵死人了，哪还能像现在这么安静。”

“嗯~？希耶提大哥哥很懂嘛~！其实我们也没喂什么奇怪的东西哦，就是抓了一把豆子磨碎了，放在锡纸上烤着让他吸呗——豆子嗑起来的感觉超级棒的哦，嗑了之后人脑子里只会剩下‘好想舔、我要舔，舔最棒了，舔超开心的，要舔更多、更多！分秒必争舔舔舔！舔个不停吼！’的念头，快活似神仙哟~”

……怎么听起来怪怪的，你们这些骑空士平时吃的豆子是那么危险的东西吗！

努力按住罗贝利亚的腰不让他乱动，希耶提继续追问：“还有呢？”

“嗯，中间补充水分的时候，前前后后给他灌下去七八瓶大红，然后不许他去洗手间，嘻嘻。古兰好坏的，中途因为罗贝利亚没忍住，还故意惩罚了他一次……现在的话，还有在生效大概是一点小小的魅了，混乱，外加……嗯……古兰给的高昂？”

姬塔兴致勃勃地从怀里掏出一张粉红色纸笺，上边写满了少女气息浓厚的可爱手写字体，还画满了各色可爱符号与装饰性花朵：“来，这是小兔子的饲育指南……”

无视少女“喂！这可是我和古兰的心血结晶！”的愤然抗议，希耶提粗鲁地一把抢过，单手展开被抓皱了的纸张，快速地一目十行。

 

_（大写/加粗_ _/_ _花体） **可爱罗贝兔兔的饲育方法**_ _（流星/_ _彩虹/_ _小花）_

_通过一系列的精心调教——例如狠狠地殴打肚子让他吐出来凄惨地跪在地上踩他的鸡鸡让他哭得上气不接下气，每次被插入都无法控制地漏尿之类——我们终于获得了一只可爱的兔兔！_

**_~_ _可爱摇晃会嗡嗡响的兔尾巴使用指南~_ **

_重要！可以伸手去摸！！_

_上到甲板散步的小兔子会听从你的命令，乖乖撅起屁股撩起外套斗篷，露出微微颤动的兔子尾巴。_

_用力握住摇晃的话，他就会哭着保持着张开双腿的姿态尿出来。往里边温柔推动扭转，能够让他发出甜美的叫声，滴滴答答地流出精液。要是轻轻往外边拉，小兔子就会窝进你怀里用股沟蹭你的鸡鸡，你可以选择拔掉尾巴插进去，也可以不拔出来直接插——尾巴里边的特制胡萝卜很细，小兔兔的屁屁已经很饿了，他想要吃更热更烫的硬邦邦大只胡萝卜！_

_要是能同时吃到两根胡萝卜，兔兔会开心到抽搐，并且会回头拼命求你吻他，用舌头和唾液把他吻到窒息咳呛吧！这个时候，你可以伸手捏他的奶子了，不能射精的兔兔会很乖地挺胸让你帮他挤奶。利用乳钉可以提高他的敏感度，动作要粗暴一点才可以让兔兔开心。请好好欣赏兔兔哭着射乳失禁的可爱姿态吧！_

_好了，经过一轮疼爱，你可爱的兔兔已经瘫软在地上。作为一个优秀的饲养者，你应该给他补充适量水分。把你胯下的大胡萝卜拔出来放到他嘴边吧，兔兔会乖乖地吮吸你喂给他的热牛奶。不要在意他捧住你的蛋蛋的双手，兔兔对蛋蛋的适时揉按爱抚属于踩奶行为，请尽情把你的库存都交出来喂饱他吧！_

_兔兔是精力旺盛的种族，所以合格的主人要控制他的射精次数。这根大小适中直达前列腺的尿道棒是您的不二选择，尖端附带的小铃铛能令兔兔在听觉上也得到满足。还等什么呢，赶紧与贞操带一同使用，确保您的兔兔身体健康吧！_

_……_

 

剧烈的眩晕感与说教的冲动一同涌上，希耶提把那张充满了难以置信的邪恶的纸张胡乱揉作一团，塞进裤兜：“团长酱，你……你今年才多大？不要纵欲过度知道吗？”

“欸~？不会啊。”

鲜花般娇嫩的十五岁妙龄少女翘起小鼻子，可爱地哼了一声：“反而是希耶提，不觉得你有点禁欲过度了吗？学学罗贝利亚小亲亲，直率一点会比较好喔。”

罗贝利亚小亲亲是什么鬼！

无声咒骂着，希耶提手上发力，把那个神智模糊到开始把他的锁骨当成棒棒糖舔来舔去的家伙一把扛上肩头，像扛麻袋一样迈步走进舱门。

“希耶提大哥哥——你要去哪里呀？”

“澡堂！”

天星剑王头也不回，牙缝中挤出的话语颇有几分大好假期被无端糟蹋的杀气。姬塔对此怡然不惧，笑吟吟出言提醒：“啊，说来小兔子的屁屁里边还有古兰今天早上喂的牛奶……”

看着男人脚下一个趔趄又险险稳住，姬塔开心地向加快脚步冲往澡堂的希耶提背影挥了挥手：“希耶提大哥哥，假日愉快~！”

 

 

四个小时后

 

“……团长酱他们发疯你干嘛陪着他们一起疯。”

“诶~？当然是因为很舒服啊~”

折腾半天后，终于恢复了神智的罗贝利亚懒洋洋地趴在希耶提背上，牙齿轻轻咬住男人肩胛骨出的皮肤，缓缓厮磨：“比起那个……希耶提先生，我有点饿了。”

“所以？”

厌烦地拨开对方骚扰自己胸前的爪子，希耶提翻了个身，伸腿试图踢开从背上翻落在床的罗贝利亚，却被黏人的家伙再次扑进怀里，执拗地吻了上来。唇舌交缠的黏腻水音间，魔术师眉眼弯弯，柔声低语。

“所以……趁饭堂大厨们散步回来之前，我们……再来一次呗？”

 

END


End file.
